The Colosseum Advanced Tutorial
From here on out, this can get a bit complex. Non-Menu Commands A list of commands which don't appear on a character's menu because they're used by all characters. *"hp" - Can be used at anytime. Checks your HP, Charges, Turn % and Extra Turns *"i" - Checks your inventory. *"g" *"trap" *"moo #" *"midi stop" - Can be used at any time. Stops the music that's playing. *"pass" *"draw" *"convert" *"chance" - Can be used at anytime. Must be whispered. Checks your chance to hit an enemy (Crosschecking Evade with ACC) *"e" - Shows a list of emoticons to use. *"uf" - Unfreezes Spots. If there's an empty spot in between 2 characters, you should use this and re-enter the Arena. Extra Turns Let's begin with this. When you say "hp" you'll see something awkward there, "Extra Turns: 0" ' *1 Extra Turn = You can take 2 turns in a row. (Essentially, stacking turns) ' To explain better, well, you know that a Turn is 100% right? You could say that an Extra Turn is worth another 100%, and you'll have 200% in total if you have one of those. You can gain these by Self-Passing or by Converting 2 Charges. Techs that use the "EX" command mean they need an Extra Turn (Do note, that they'll use your own turn as well. So they essentially cost 200% in total) General Notation *'Base Damage '- Raw damage you're going to deal but hasn't been processed by the enemy's DEF/MDEF/Evade/Element *'Direct Damage' - Base damage isn't processed. In other words, damage that ignores all defensive stats. *'Physical/Magical Damage '- Damage that's based on your STR/MAG and is filtered by enemy DEF/MDEF, respectively. *'Heal/Cure' - Heals missing HP. If overcured over the Max HP, that overcure will be converted to more Max HP. Defensive stats have no effect on cures *'Status Effects' - A positive/negative effect on your character. A stat/stat change also counts as a Status Effect. Moo also counts as one. There are characters that are immune to status changes. Stats Obviously, everything is conditioned through the characters' stats. Boosts and Items Playing The RPG and The Card Game gives you advantages to playing The Colosseum. Custom Characters Characters made that don't appear in the Colosseum Menu. These consist of over half of the 200+ characters in The Colosseum. These characters can be alot more complex and harder to use than the Menu ones. Targeting 201 Base *(E) - Targeted - Affects a specific/targeted enemy *(A) - Ally - Affects a specific/targeted ally *(M) - Mass - Affects all enemies *(T) - Team - Affects all allies *(S) - Self - Affects only yourself *(All) - All - Hits all players on field except yourself. *© - Chain - Hits an enemy target and damages in sequence the people below it, the damage decreasing with each enemy. Complex *(EEE) - Affects an enemy target and the characters adjacent to it *(EE) - Affects an enemy target and the character above it. *(AAA) - EEE but allies. *(E-E-E) - Affects the enemies in the 1st, 3rd and 5th positions on field *(-E-E-) - Affects the enemies in the 2nd and 4th positions on field *(ASA) - Affects yourself and the characters adjacent to you *(eEe) - Affects an enemy target with full force. Lesser 'splash' damage/effect to the adjacent characters. *(A-E) - Affects your ally and the enemy across (2nd position Ally - 2nd position Enemy) You get the picture. There are other variations but you can see what they'll do. Elements 201